


So In Love

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, bottom!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Fluffy morning smut





	So In Love

Have you ever been so in love from the moment you woke up? Dan has. For the last 8 years of his life he has woken up to his first thought being about the beautiful boy next to him. Be it he’s next to him or on his computer screen 3 hours away. He was in love.

When he woke up and phil was beside him, he would snuggle in really close, wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him till they fit like puzzle pieces, and resting his face in Phil’s neck.

Everything about phil was his favourite. He smelt like home to him, his skin was so soft, his freckles were mesmerizing, his butt against him was plump and lovely, he was perfect.

He started to kiss the back of Phil’s neck, his ears, eventually phil turned a bit once he had woken some so that dan could kiss his cheek, he knew this is what dan did in the morning. He rested his nose in his hair, rubbing it in like he would to any other cute thing he loves.

“Good morning love” phil said in his deep morning voice that sent shivers down dans spine.

“Good morning babe.” Dan replied, pulling back a little so phil could roll onto his back.

He re adjusted his position so that he was still on his side but still cuddled into phil. He rested on his elbow, wrapped his leg around Phil’s, and slung the other arm over his stomach. He couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful man under him. His hair was a mess, he had some drool in the corner of his mouth, his stubble was coming in nice and dark, he was perfect.

“I love you so much.” Dan half whispered down to him.

“I know, I’ll never get tired of you waking me up to tell me how much I mean to you.” Phil said bringing a hand up to rest it on his neck and rub his thumb over his cheek. He slowly pulled him down into a kiss.

Morning kisses were nice, they were sweet and slow and lovely. Dan could spend all day kissing phil if he could, and some days he did. He moved to lying on to of phil so he was more comfortable, he positioned himself between his legs, to which phil wrapped himself around.

His lips were plump and soft, they were inviting and held a place for him and him alone. It was like coming home and lying down on a memory foam mattress, it had a place for him that was soft and comforting. He could get lost in kissing phil. His brain would turn off and auto pilot the kisses.

He ran his fingers through Phil’s hair and down Phil’s arms, grabbing his hands and inter knocking their fingers, bringing them up to rest at either side of their heads. He loved this, it was calm and gentle but also hot as hell to have a sexy man under him moaning at all the slight movements he made.

The perks of going to bed naked was that they didn’t have to try hard if they wanted to have sex when they woke up. Dan let go of Phil’s hands, reaching to the night stand with one for some lube and opening it, spreading a good amount onto his fingers and letting phil spread his legs a little more. They didn’t stop kissing while dan worked him open.

Phil attempted to talk but kept kissing, making a groan instead. Dan took that as he was ready, he got up onto his knees a bit more and ran his still lubed up hand over his own cock. It make him shiver to finally feel contact there.

He pushed in slowly, letting phil adjust before gently rocking his hips. They might be kinky at night, but morning sex was always soft and slow for them. Phil’s hands were on his shoulders, but slipped to dans cheeks kissing him harder as dan picked up the pace a little bit.

Phil was always a moaning mess when he bottomed, the feeling of someone inside him was so over powering he never lasted long. But dan knew that, so he took it slow, avoided Phil’s cock and just kept kissing him while lightly thrusting.

They were both getting close, it was getting harder for them to keep their lips connected, they kept breaking to breath and moan. “Dan, fuck,” phil finally said.

“I know baby almost there,” dan replied before kissing Phil’s cheek and ear.

“I’m gonna come.” Phil whispered.

“Me too,” dan said, his thrusts getting sloppy. He felt Phil’s legs start to shake, the way they did when he was about to come, he made sure to thrust up into his prostate hard for the last few thrusts.

Phil’s back arched, come spitting out onto their chests, his mouth hung open while his eyes were squeezed shut. It was beautiful, so much so that Dan came himself. With one last thrust he was gone, coming in phil and resting his body down in Phil’s. his breath was heavy, his body heavier. Phil ran his fingers up and down dans back, “ I love you.”

“I love you too.” He panted back.


End file.
